Firearms are known that have a barrel that can be tilted to a side, especially grenade launchers.
A disadvantage of most of these weapons is that the barrel can only be tilted to one side.
Weapons that offer the possibility of changing the barrel tilting direction require tools and at least disassembly of some parts of the weapon for the execution of such a change. This is e.g. the case of weapons sold under the AG-C/EGLM name made by Heckler-Koch, EAGLE by Colt Canada, etc.
In the case of the AG-C/EGLM weapon made by the Heckler-Koch company, the design of which is described in the patent no. DE 10 2005 019 594 A1, the change of the tilting side requires disassembly of the whole barrel. For this, certain time and tools or special instruments are necessary. Our invention eliminates this need as it allows one to change the tilting side without using any tools or special instruments. The EAGLE grenade launcher made by Colt Canada, described in the patent no. CA 2 521 935 A1, exhibits a similar problem.
The disadvantage of the necessity to use special tools is eliminated e.g. by the MK-13 grenade launcher in the SCAR project of the FNH USA company, but this firearm is opened by being extended forward in the shooting direction, which means that the barrel is removed from the gunner and that the loading is less comfortable as compared to tilting systems.
The goal of the invention is to eliminate the above mentioned disadvantages of firearms with a tilting barrel in the prior art while a weapon based on the invention will make it possible to change the tilting direction of the barrel easily without the necessity to use tools or special instrument or to disassemble a part of the barrel.